Who is Hoshi Sato?
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: The exploration of Hoshi Sato!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Enterprise does not belong to me but to UPN, Paramount, other respective owners. Thank you Gene Rodenberry!  
  
This story will focus mainly on Ensign Hoshi Sato and her heightened senses; exploring her background and heritage. I always give all my stories the rating of "R", because it allows me to the freedom to be creative and to express myself how I need to to write the stories that exist in my head. This story is not necessarily a cross over story; but since SkinWalkers are primary focus on Wolf Lake, however, there will be NO characters of Wolf Lake cross-over into Enterprise, nor will any character of Enterprise be crossing over into any of my Wolf Lake FanFic.   
  
Part 1-  
  
She walked onto the bridge and over to her station. Ensign Hoshi Sato, Chief Communications Officer of Enterprise-The first Warp 5 vessel in Starfleet. Hand picked by Captain Jonathon Archer himself, he even made a special trip out to Brazil to talk her into coming on the voyage. She was a hard sell, but even though she was technically on -indiffinte-leave from Starfleet-she was still bound by the rules and regulations. When she first boarded Enterprise, she knew she was in for one hell of a ride. So far, she was not proven wrong. A gifted Linguistic, she has been challenged beyond anything she could have ever hoped for. There were times she would've been board out of her skull, had not been for the incesent hum and the rocking vibrations of the ship. She was amazed that no one has could or would feel and hear the slight variations of the ships ever present motions, that she could hardly ignore. They seemed very obvious to her. She always mused that perhaps, it was the very significant DNA differences she had, that sat her apart from the rest of the crew and another humanoid they've encountered, so far.  
  
The shift seemed to pass relatively incident free. Nothing of interest on the comm, nothing of interest from the rest of the crew. The ship even seemed more subdued then usual. Everything was too "everyday" to be just a run of the mill day. Perhaps, that's why Ensign Sato was little more on alert then usual. Something just was not quite right. Yet there was no tall-tale signs of any danger. Maybe it was precognition. Because what happened about an hour before Hoshi's shift was to end, she really wasn't surprised. Sure what happened was not predictable in the less, but the fact that it was life-threatening was not surprising at all. The entire crews' lives depended on her. If, she didn't react as quickly and assuredly as she did. The ship would've been destroyed within minutes, without anyone being the wiser.   
  
Without even saying a word, she quickly spun around in her chair, jumped up, ran at a speed that no one would've thought was capable, and after knocking Trip 10-feet onto his back. Without missing a step, Hoshi right in front of the Chief Engineer leapt onto the cores main control panal's walk-way, and then up onto the core itself. Standing on top of the narrow, slippery, and steep top; she stood there facing a Sulibon. Apparently, she had surprised it out of it's invisibility. The Sulibon had been observing humans for awhile now and what this woman just performed was a feat that no other human has even displayed the capablity of, this human was not your run of the mill human. However, his surprise did not last long; instead of resuming invisiblity he simply launched an attack.   
  
He swung at the ensign, missing her while she grabbed his arm and shoved him back. Keeping his balance, he resumed his attack. Instead of swing at her again, he dived toward her mid-section. However, she gracefully jumped over him in a diving position. Rolling onto the core's top and onto her feet. She quickly swung around, just in time to see his foot coming at her face. She blocked the kick and punched at her. This time she grabed his arm, and went down and kicked his feet from underneath him. He swept his legs at her's, but she jumped up and back to avoid it. When she was coming down, she saw him swing his legs up to give him the momentum he needed to jump back up onto his feet in one swift motion. However, by the time he landed onto the deck of the core's top. Hoshi just punched him in the stomach and as he clenched over in pain, she grabed his head shoved down into her knee. Sending him back onto the top of the core. However, he had managed to knock her off her feet to. In too much pain to pull the same stunt as he did a few seconds ago. He rolled over and wrenching in pain as he slowly got up. Hoshi simply did what he did earlier and used her legs for momentum to launch herself to her feet, too. By the time, the Sulibon turned around Hoshi's fist connected squarely with his chin. Sending him up and back onto a steep edge of the core and he slide off it, unconcious. With Lt. Reed and two other members of security waiting for him on the right side of the core.   
  
Quickly, running and jumping back down onto the cat walk in front of the core. Hoshi spun around and begin typing without hesistation into the control pannel. She looked up into the monitor and after about 2 seconds of studying it, she realized what the problem was. Inputing information faster than anyother crew member could notice, the ensign espeediently wrapped out the computer virus that was encoded deep within the core's programming. It was programmed to cause the core to explode should Enterprise enter warp.   
  
She operated on pure instinct since the second before she spun her chair around in the bridge. However, there was something that kept her from showing her true nature. Perhaps, there was not enough time to make the proper adjustments or maybe her human instincts were just below the surface, to protect her. Now that the danger was over with and she could relax because they were now out of danger. She turned around and headed down the stairs. She knew she'd have to explain this to the Captain and Sub-Commander Ta'Pol.  
  
TBC............... 


	2. Time to explain everything!

Part 2-  
  
In the Captain's lounge, Hoshi sat at the far end of the table. With Archer in his usual spot, with Trip on his left and T'Pol on his right; they were finishing up their meal, that consisted of Spaghetti, French bread, Green Beans with sliced almonds, and some iced tea. Cook and his crew came in a hurriedly cleared the table of everything but the napkins and glasses, leaving a fresh pitcher of Iced Tea and reminding the dining companions and the captain "just give me a holler and I'll bring you desert, another fresh pitcher of tea, dessert, or anything else your little hearts desire" in which, he disappeared behind the door that lead directly to the kitchen.  
  
"So, Hoshi? Do you mind telling us how you knew the Suliban were aboard Enterprise, when no one else and the sensors didn't even know?" Archer asked.  
  
"And, how about explaining those amazing feats you pulled while dispatching of that Suliban on top of my engine, too?" Trip interjected.  
  
"Be sure to include, how you knew what to look for and what to do to fix the virus that saboteur hid so well into the ship's computer system?" T'Pol also threw a set of questions before Ensign Hoshi Sato even had a chance to begin.  
  
Taking a deep breathe' Hoshi gathered her thoughts, deciding how to proceed. This was going to be difficult. She decided that to start at the very beginning would be the best. Except, the beginning she needed to start with was not going to answer any of the commanding officers' questions. But, it would help them to understand a little better, once she got around to their inquiries.  
  
"Well, I am going to start from the very beginning and I need you all to be patient as I explain it to you. I'll get to answering everyone of your questions, but you need to understand my ancestry and me a little bit before I am able to explain what happened today." She waited for all them to nod in agreement and for Archer to wave his arm/hand in front of him to allow her to know it's time for her to fully explain herself.  
  
"The man that we think of as my father is not my biological father. He raised me as his own, but he was unable to have children. My parents had tried to years to have children unsuccessfully. They saw a specialist, who informed them of his sterility. The specialist suggested infetro- fertizilation and that there were many anonymous donors. They wanted to know the donor was and his medical history. They searched high and low for a suitable sperm donor, trying to make sure their child would have the best start in life. No body fit the bill, except my father's best friend. An American who lived in the state of Washington, up in a small town in the mountains overlooking a small lake. They had meet several years before my father had married my mother. The friend consented to impregnate my mother, on one condition. He wanted to be there to rear his biological child. He knew I'd need special attention; I'd be genetically different from most humans. The Native American Indians call my people Skinwalkers. People with duo natures, part human part wolf. My biological father left the pack, The Wolven, given up his place as a future Alpha to raise me properly. I had one mother, a biological father, and a father that loved me as if I was his very own. I was one lucky child. However, even at very young age I was taught very important lessons and about my biological father's side of my family. It wasn't until about 2 weeks before my 13th birthday that I started to experience some rather weird changes: Enhanced hearing, sight, taste, touch, smelling, and my feelings became outrageously heightened, along with my instincts. Those 2 weeks I was so sick and in my body felt like it was on fire and like it was trying to turn itself inside out, my bones were preparing to break for my first flip. Then, on the night of my 13th birthday, that's when I completed the change. I was in agony for about 4 and half hours before my bones broke so that I could flip into a wolf for the first time. Afterwards, my biological father spent most of my adolescents with me teaching me and making me understand the importance of being a Skinwalker and protecting the pact-the Wolven. Just about 3 months before my 18th birthday he had to return to the pack, his father was dying. After about 7 months of suffering from cancer my biological-paternal grandfather passed away peacefully and my father took his place as Alpha. He has sent me some corresponces over the years. On Earth, I could enjoy the freedom of living and teaching in the jungle- because at night I'd get to take on my other nature of the wolf and run through the jungles and hunt some prey. I joined Starfleet in hopes of being able to see my biological father more, because I'd be in San Francisco and he'd just be within a short transport ride away. It's my heightened senses that have been making me nervous out here on this voyage of discovery. They are why I am such a genius at linguistics, why I can feel the ships every vibration, why I can smell what Cook is cooking as I step off the turbo lift at the end of the corridor opposite of the galley, why I can hear the variations in dialect, and even why me Prothos get along so well. However, being a Skinwalker, a Wolven, has also blessed me with strength, agility, and speed that surpass any human. Today during my shift, everything seemed normal. However, there was something that was just not sitting right with my instincts. I did a quick visual and listening scan of all the Enterprise, I had just finished with Engineering-everything seemed the status quo-and I had just went onto the galley. When something caught my eye, right before switching. I went back and waited a few seconds. And that's when I noticed the shift in the paneling in front of the reactors main computer core. Automatically knowing it was Suliban, my instincts screamed of immediate danger. I knew I didn't have time to inform anyone. That's why I jumped up and sped towards Engineering. You know the rest." Hoshi finished, solemnly-looking her Captain squarely in the eyes.  
  
TBC: 


	3. ArcherHoshi's friendship

Part 3-  
  
They must've sat there for like 10 minutes. The Captain and Hoshi keeping constant eye contact, Hoshi was waiting for a response and Archer was trying to decide what to say next. Trip sat there looking between them and occasionally over to T'Pol to see what (if, anything) was playing through her mind. Finally, T'Pol broke the silence.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you knew where to look and what to look for, Ensign!" The Vulcan woman calmly and logically explained.  
  
Breaking eye contact with Archer, Hoshi turned to address The Sub- Commander, "Well, like I said I had seen the shifting right in front of the Engine's Core main control panel. After I jumped down, I didn't know what exactly I was looking for. I just started to quickly scan the database. I finally noticed something that did not belong and then I took actions to purge it from the system. It was just a second before it was completely wiped from the computer that I realized it was a virus set to blow up the Enterprise as soon as we went into warp. If, that answers your questions, T'Pol!" She finished and a little bit irritable from being interrogated by such a cool, calm, collected green-blooded female Vulcan. The Sub- Commander just tilted her head in acknowledgement of her satisfaction at having the answers she was searching for.  
  
Archer never stopped looking at Hoshi, his face of expressionless, cold furry. However, his eyes spoke volumes-if, you knew what you were looking for. "T'Pol, Trip you are dismissed. I need some one-on-one time with the Ensign. Dismissed." Archer finished, allowing no discussion. Both Trip and T'Pol looked at each other with arched, curious eyebrows, Trip waited as T'Pol made her way around the corner and ushering her out into the main dining hall with the doors sliding shut behind them.  
  
Archer stared Hoshi down for a couple more minutes before standing up and making his way over to stare out the center viewing portal. Hoshi joined him and waited for him to speak, again. Another few minutes of silence passed. With arms remaining crossed in front of his chest, the Captain turned his head towards Ensign Sato with his face remaining expressionless.  
  
"What's it been? 10 years since we've known each other and you haven't ever told me about it. Hoshi I know more intimately then anyone else on this ship. We are really good friends and you couldn't trust me enough to tell me. We've spent an entire week in bed together. We had fucked, we had made love, and we barely slept or eat. And, you couldn't tell me about your Wolven status?" Jonathon started calmly enough and finished by turning to fully face Hoshi.  
  
"As I remember we barely spoke during that first week. I wasn't even 18, yet. Don't get me wrong, that week was the best week of my life. Afterwards, you took off to work on (she swept her hand around the room) Enterprise-as you put it, the fast ship in the fleet-the very first Warp 5 vessel. And I was off to training. We parted on good terms."  
  
"Yeah, an hour after I found you were only 17 and we agreed to remain in contact and on friendly terms. I came to see you every chance I got. And eventually we both became busy and saw less and less of each other. That's why we agreed to remain friends but to see other people. It even came to a point that you took an indefinite leave of absence to teach at Amazon University. Then, you were the only Linguist/Communications Officer that I'd dare trust on this mission. You're the best of the best. But, that's not the only reason I came and convinced you to come with me and the rest of the crew, I wanted you to be near me/to be close. There's no one I wanted to be with me more. Even Prothos and Trip come after you on my list. Hell, even my own father would come 2nd to you. God I really hate those damnable "unspoken" rules. This ship is to damn small. Everybody knows everything on this damn ship." Archer finished turning back towards the star field, angrily.  
  
"Jonathon, I didn't realize......" Hoshi started. However, before she could finish, Archer swiftly turned and grabbed her with both his hands underneath her jaw with his thumbs coming up over cheekbones in front of her ears. He stared down into her eyes, searching for the words that seemed to be escaping his quick mind.  
  
As, his thumbs started to caress her cheeks, his face softened. "Well, you do now. I want, no I need, and you to know that if I have to choose-I choose you. I choose you over Starfleet, I choose you over Trip, I choose you over Prothos, and I choose you over my father's dreams and mine. I choose you because my heart won't let me any other choice, because you are my heart and I've already lost you once. I know how you spent your shore leave on Risa, I tried to distract myself but did not work. The whole time, I wanted to find you. On the trip back, I knew about your mystery man and even though I had no claim or right to be. I was jealous and I wanted to beat the living shit of him. I've never loved anyone the way I love you. You're the one and only person who will ever have my heart. You've always had my heart and you always will. I fell in-love with you the first time I saw you. You are the only one that I'd sacrifice everything for. You are my soul. And now, even after you told me all about you being a Skinwalker, I don't care. I just need you and I need to love you." As he revealed his heart, looking deep into her eyes, Archer pressed his body tightly into Hoshi's. His left arm drifted down and around her back, holding her into him, his mouth grew closer as he exposed himself so completely. His voice lowered and spoke his desperation and love.  
  
Hoshi was speechless and with a single tear staining her cheek. Her mouth willingly accepted his tongue as it plunged into her mouth, almost as hungrily as his lips crushed her's. His hand swept up and over her face and hair, to her clip and undoing it. Running his fingers through her hair, he maneuvered her against the wall nearest to them up against a portal. He pulled her right leg up and undid her boot and tugged off and one swift motion and then proceeded to do the same with the left leg and boot. He removed his boots quickly and deftly.  
  
They both worked on their uniforms, Jonathon put his hungry mouth on Hoshi's long silky neck. Pressing his body tightly against her's. The only thing separating their sex organs from being able to copulate was their blue skivvies. His hands ran ravenously under her skivvy top but he quickly dispatched of it and their naked torsos pressed hotly against each other. His erection was throbbing with desperation that it's never known before, pressed against her. The quickly removed the last of their barriers and they joined in mutual need to become one. The knowledge of bulk heads that were not built for keeping the crew from knowing when heated passionate verbal battles were taking place in the Captain's Private Dining area, was not of their concern. Their fucking was not private in the sense, that anyone could walk into either of the unlocked doors, and had there been any crew members out in the mess or in the kitchen they would've diffintly heard the boisterous screwing. The fact that it was so desperate amazed them both that it lasted a few 20 minutes of passionate, ravenous fucking.  
  
TBC: (more Captain's Dinning room-Hoshi/Archer love making to come in next part) 


End file.
